Inseparable: A Bond Like No Other
by Expulsos
Summary: Artemis and Imogen have just started their first year at Hogwarts and they're terrified. Together, they'll face bullies and cast spells which go wrong, break a couple of the rules because they can, and basically just try to survive their first year at the magical school. Year One 1/7- Written by Athena
1. All Aboard

**A/N: Hey, there! I'm Athena and this is the first fanfiction I've written on this shared account. I've had this idea for about a year now and I've finally decided to put it up. I hope you enjoy and leave a review, if you like, especially if you've got a question, or leave us a PM. :) Enjoy.**

CHAPTER ONE: All Aboard

Parents waved their children goodbye as they boarded the train with large smiles on their faces, mothers embarrassing their children by kissing them before they leave them for months, teenagers running around the station as they threw magical sweets at each other, laughing loudly. Among these happy students was a very nervous eleven-year-old. Artemis Tenson, with her pixie-cut blonde hair and stormy blue-grey eyes, gaped at the magical, eye-catching red-coloured train that was slowly being boarded. She turned round to look at the clock; ten-fifty-five. Five more long, dragging minutes to endure before being ridden off to a school she'd been told stories about for almost a decade...and it frightened her. It frightened her so much. You see, Artemis- or Arty, as she likes to be called- was a witch. She was about to go to an incredibly prestigious wizarding school called Hogwarts. Her adoptive father told her stories about the castle, stories about things he'd experienced whilst being a student there. Her father, Joe, was a wizard, too. Arty's parents had died, and she was an orphan at a young age, and so taken into foster care at the tender age of five. Soon, though, Joe came along. He had noticed something special about her; she was different. She could move things without thinking about it or touching it. So that's why he chose her- and there was an instant connection.  
Ever since their first day together, the two were as close as they could be. She was homeschooled by him, until now. The day she'd been waiting for since she was five years old. Breathing heavily, fidgiting with the zip of her green hoodie, she felt a cold hand on her neck.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Joe asked, his voice low. He, too, was nervous. Why wouldn't he be? His daughter would be gone for four months.  
"Er...I think so..." Arty replied nervously, sighing. "Look," Joe bent down to be face-to-face with Arty. "It may seem scary at first- Heck, I felt exactly the same when I was your age. You're not the only frightened one. You see all of these other kids-" he gestured to the other small children, staring at the Hogwarts Express in fright. "-so are they. You're not alone. I guarantee you will make a friend by the end of the week. Trust me, you'll get used to it. Also, Hogwarts is really pretty...much like someone I know." Arty smiled. He always knew how to do that, no matter the situation. "Now, remember, Arty, send me a letter every week, I want to know everything." Joe told her, in a lighter tone.

"I will. But, dad..." there was a question insesantly itching her brain. "...What if I'm not in Gryffindor, like you were?"

"I don't care what house you're in. I know you're a wonderful person and I know you'll benefit whatever house you get put into. I'll still love you." Joe said.  
"I love you, dad." Arty said, beaming.  
"I love you, too, sweetheart." he replied, kissing her cheek. "Now, get on that train before it leaves otherwise you'll be stuck with me."

Arty pulled her trunk to the train and waved at her father. Just then, she bumped into someone else, causing her trunk to fall onto the platform.

"Bye-Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry!" the girl said. Arty looked up- the girl had wavy, brown hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be already in her uniform- everything but her robes. She helped Arty pick up her trunk and put it back onto the train.  
"It's fine." Arty said, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm Imogen Clarke." the girl held out her hand and Arty grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Artemis Tenson, but call me Arty." she replied.

The two girls dragged their heavy trunks with them as they searched for an empty compartment. Arty noticed one and pointed it out to Imogen but was pushed aside by a tall Slytherin boy who was followed into the compartment with his three other Slytherin friends. The girls scowled, but carried on looking for an empty compartment. Thankfully,they finally found one. Two helpful Hufflepuffs put their trunks on the shelf above the window.

"So..." Arty started the awkward conversation. "Where are you from?"  
"London. You?" Imogen answered.

"Me, too. Are you a Pureblood?" Arty asked.

"No, I'm Muggle born." Imogen replied.

"Oh, okay. I'm Pureblood but I don't care about blood types. I learnt that from my dad. He's pretty cool." Arty couldn't help smiling.

"Ah, that's nice." Imogen said. There was an awkward silence.

The train started moving. Arty and Imogen jumped up and opened the window, eager to wave their parents goodbye. Imogen noticed her parents and little sister and waved violently, almost hitting Arty in the face, making the two laugh. Arty waved at her father, but in what felt like an instant, they'd left Platform 9 3/4. They were alone.

"What are you looking forward to at Hogwarts?" Imogen asked, as the two sat back down opposite each other on the soft red seats.

"Well, my dad told me that when he went there, everybody really liked Defence Against the Dark Arts and that sounds really interesting. You?"  
"Defence Against the Arts, too, but I like the look of Herbology. Oh, and Charms. Potions seems interesting, too. I can't choose, I'm really excited. What house do you want to be in? I can't choose them either!" Imogen said excitedly.

"Oh," Arty was taken aback by her enthusiasm. "I don't mind. My dad doesn't seem to be so bothered, either, so..."

"Yeah, I get it. Have you read any books? At Diagon Alley, I basically just went all out at Flourish and Blotts. I got Hogwarts: A History and I've nearly finished it. It's amazing. Did you know the ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted to resemble the sky outside?" Imogen chuckled. Arty couldn't help it, but that was interesting.

"Really?! How did they do that?"

For the first hour, the two girls spoke about Hogwarts and their families and the two had become fast friends.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a sweet old lady opened the compartment door, with a trolley full of sweets. Arty and Imogen gave each other a look.

"Can we have Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and some Chocolate Frogs, please?" Arty asked. The lady gave them two packets of Every Flavour Beans and two boxes of Chocolate Frogs before giving them a sweet smile and leaving, closing the door behind her. Imogen unpacked the beans and tasted a green one. Arty watched in amusement as Imogen screwed up her face and started coughing. "It's like...like ear wax!" Imogen said, laughing. Arty tried a yellow one and started choking before spitting the bean out, chuckling and wiping her mouth. "What was that one?" Imogen asked, giggling.

"Vomit!" The two started to laugh harder than before and could barely breathe after their laughing fit.

"How old's your sister?" Arty asked, after finishing her Chocolate Frog almost an hour after their fit. "She's seven. And really annoying." Imogen replied. "I didn't ask you this before, but what did your parents do when they found out you're a witch?"  
"A woman called McGonagall came and explained to them and after about two days of trying to convince them, they came round to it. Eventually, my mum tried to make me ignite the stove and cook the food." Imogen laughed. "My dad's a doctor so he was more sceptic about it than my mum. My mum works as a florist at a shop at our local high street. She was...open-minded, I guess you could say."

"Cool. You could work as a Healer. A magical doctor, that is." Arty said.

"I'm not into medical things. I don't really know what I want to do after school." Imogen replied.

"Me too!" Arty said. "I wanted to be Quidditch player but a couple of years ago, I broke my leg after stealing my dad's broom. That was it for me."

"Oh, no!" Imogen said, supressing a laugh.

"Oi! I know you're pretending! You big meanie!" Arty giggled, throwing beans at her face. Imogen gasped and threw them back at her. Arty threw more at her, hitting Imogen's nose. This went on for a while.

Needless to say, they had made friends quite quickly.

 **A/N: I hope you liked that. The next chapters will be better, I hope. Next chapter will be the Sorting! Oooh, exciting...Have a nice week!**


	2. Hatstool

A/N: Hi! This is the second chapter, and we've finally arrived at Hogwarts. Things will start getting more Hogwarts-y next chapter, when lessons start. Enjoy :)

CHAPTER TWO: Hatstool

Arty had changed into her uniform, making Imogen promise to look away for the duration of it. Night had fallen and they had already reached Hogwarts. They were really excited now. They made their way outside into the misty cold night. "Firs' years here!" a giant man yelled out from the end of the platform. Arty and Imogen walked up to him, where other first years were waiting with them. They were lead to a group of boats on the lake, and were instructed to go in them and they'd reach the castle soon enough. Arty and Imogen shared a boat, Imogen holding the lantern each pair had been given. All of the boats started moving and all of the first years giggled in surprise. "This feels weird." Arty informed Imogen, who nodded in agreement. It seemed like forever until they finally saw Hogwarts Castle, the light from inside illuminating the outside walls and showing parts of the grounds nearby. Arty and Imogen's boat got a bumpy as the Giant Squid was swimming around beneath them. "It's...beautiful." Imogen whispered in shock, her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide. "Yeah..." Arty agreed, remembering what her father had said just hours ago.

A few minutes later, they were all getting out of the boats and putting their lanterns away as they were following the giant, Hagrid, into the castle, which was even more beautiful inside. The walls and floors were all made of stone and candles hung on the walls, fires ignited in them, lighting up the Entrance Hall. At the top of the stairs stood a tall woman with dark robes and a wizard's hat on her head. She looked down at the students. Her name was Professor McGonagall, and she informed all of the students about Hogwarts and its houses. She instructed them on how to handle the Sorting and walked off after what felt like only one minute. Then, the conversations ensued.

"So excited!" Arty said, almost squeeling in delight. A girl next to her with auburn hair then chimed in. "I can't wait. But I'm scared about the Sorting." she said nervously. "I'm Hannah, by the way." Arty and Imogen introduced themselves too, but were then interrupted by McGonagall who lead them into...the Great Hall. It was magnificent. The walls- pure stone- four long wooden tables filled the room with the High Table at the front. Fired up candles on each wall, and a stool at the front as everyone in the Hall stared at them as they walked. McGonagall took out a parchment and read out everybody's names in alphabetical order.

First it was A...then it was B...then came C. It was Imogen's turn.  
"Clarke, Imogen." McGonagall read out. Imogen stopped breathing for a moment. She was nervous. Her legs felt heavy as she walked up the stone step up to the stool, where she sat and looked at the older students staring at her- some didn't care, some were waiting with anticipation. Then the hat hit her head, and she HEARD it.

"My, my, my. Hello, there. I see a lot in your mind. Curiousity-yes, that's good, good. Loyalty- also another good trait to have. Also a trace of bravery, but I see a lot of intelligence, wittiness...a thirst for knowledge. Yes, that's even better. You have it all, don't you, young lady? You would do well at each House. Gryffindor, where the brave dwell...yes. Slytherin...so much ambition, I must say. Your loyalty would do well in Hufflepuff, too. Your cleverness, though. Overwelming, isn't it? Not just book clever- but there is a lot of that- but rather...socially. I think I know...but, wait. I can see you in Gryffindor. You in red, the warmest colour, of course, supporting your house. You would be very happy in Gryffindor. Very happy, indeed. But you'd be even happier in...RAVENCLAW!"

Imogen beamed in delight and relief as everyone in the Ravenclaw table cheered her on, a couple of people jumping on the table in happiness, and quickly jumping down so they don't get told off. Imogen gave Arty a thumbs-up as she joined the Ravenclaws, being clapped and cheered, some people patting her on the back.  
"Hi, I'm Cho." a Ravenclaw next to her said. "You were there for quite some time. Not too long, though. Congratulations, Ravenclaw is definately the best house at Hogwarts!"

A few minutes and Sortings later, it was Arty's go and she was undeniably scared. "Tenson, Artemis." McGonagall called her up. She lifted her legs and sat on the stool, her legs and arms shaking.

"Well, well, well. You're scared, aren't you? Understandable. You have so many qualities. You have many ambitions and you want to be more clever, you are curious about...everything. This is just too easy. SLYTHERIN!"

Arty jumped down from the stool and ran to the Slytherin table, where everybody was cheering her on. She caught Imogen's eyes from over on the Ravenclaw table and they smiled at each other. But soon enough, it was time for food. Professor Dumbledore announced the dinner and everyone's plates were filled with chicken and rice, goblets filled to the brim with pumpkin juice- which tasted heavenly. Throughout the whole dinner, Arty and Imogen kept making faces at each other from their tables, despite getting strange looks from other people at their House tables.

About an hour after the dinner, each House was escorted out, the House prefects showing the way to the common room and dormitories. The Ravenclaws were escorted out first and the prefect who showed them around, Arnold Quinn, was very enthusiastic about the common room. There were big windows and the common room had grey stone walls in a circular shape, as they were in Ravenclaw Tower, and bookshelves against the wall,- "You can read books by Merlin, Bathilda Bagshot and other brilliant witches and wizards to Muggle authors such as Charles Dickens and playwrights like Shakespeare! It's amazing!"-a noticeboard beside it,- There were pieces of paper saying things like 'Hogsmeade weekend next month!', 'To the person who didn't return my Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four last year, give it back please!' and 'The Grey Lady has informed us that the missing shoe belonging to the sixth year student has been spotted in the Greenhouses, in a pot of dragon dung. Please collect ASAP.'- a fireplace across from the three blue comfy-looking sofas and two large tables and chairs behind those sofas.

"Girls- your dormitories are upstairs on the right." Arnold said, slightly more calmly. "Boys- upstairs on the left. Let's go to bed, guys! See you tomorrow! I've got to catch up with my Mark Twain!" "What a weirdo..." said Anthony Goldstein, whispering to Imogen, who agreed with him.

The Slytherin first years were taken to the dungeons to their common room. It was green, with windows around it which show the Lake, and the Giant Squid passing by. A small bookshelf was next to the fireplace, and four sofas, two lage tables and chairs. The walls ahd green wallpaper and had a very warm vibe to it. The prefect, Gordon Samuels, was either very sleepy or just moody. Or maybe both. "Girls, up to the left. Boys, up to the right. Go to bed." Arty and three other girls walked up to the first year girls' dormitory and saw that all of their trunks were by their beds. Arty got changed and got into bed, but didn't fall asleep immediately. She heard the girls talk.  
"A pixie cut? Weirdo. She's going to be trouble, girls. Pansy isn't going to let her get away with anything!" one of them said.  
Arty gulped and pulled her warm, emerald green up to keep herself warmer and protect herself from the girls she was sure would try to ruin her life. She just hoped tomorrow would be better. 


	3. Day One at Hogwarts

**A/N: So we've finally started lessons. I hope you like this chapter as things have started and we finally start to understand and see what the characters go through at Hogwarts. :)**

CHAPTER THREE: Day One at Hogwarts

Sunlight hit Arty's eyelids, making her open her stormy eyes. She was surrounded by her green curtain around her four-poster bed. Arty sat up and pulled the curtain across, revealing a fully-clothed Pansy Parkinson, her black hair shiny from the sunlight jumping through the window. She gave Arty a scowl and walked off, picking up the bag behind her. Arty ignored her and got changed into her uniform, still tired and moving around slowly. Checking the clock on her bedside table, she groaned. It was half past eight, and she wanted to see Imogen again. They'd become really good friends since they met almost 24 hours ago, and she wanted to hang out with her more. She picked up her bag and traipsed out of the dormitory and into the empty common room, and out into the dungeons.

Imogen was awoken by the sounds of the other girls in the dormitory talking to each other. Imogen sat up straight, stretched her arms and yawned and pulled the curtains apart, showing two other Ravenclaw first year girls, Karen and Sheridan. They were just walking out of the dormitory when Imogen was about to say 'good morning' but it was too late. Imogen disappointedly got changed and went through her bag, just to make sure everything was perfect for the day ahead. Her quill and ink pot, her pieces of parchment and her water bottle were all in her bag. She was ready to leave. Walking out of the dormitory anxiously, she entered the Ravenclaw common room, where two seventh year boys were enthralled in a debate about who to take to Hogsmeade in October. Imogen walked out and down four flights of stairs, trying not to trip down the Grand Staircase, as another first year had gotten his foot trapped in the false step a few minutes earlier. There, she went into the Great Hall, which was buzzing with students.

Imogen began to eat her food, looking out for Arty somewhere on the Slytherin table, but she wasn't there. But at that moment, the door opened and behind a small group of Hufflepuffs was Arty with a terrified look on her face. Without realising it, Imogen began to wave at her, beaming, and hoping that Arty would wave back. Arty looked around the whole of the Great Hall for Imogen, finally seeing her excited face. Arty reached her at the Ravenclaw table and sat opposite her.

"Good morning!" Arty said happily. "Hi! How are-" Imogen said, before being interrupted by a fourth year boy next to her.  
"Er, the Slytherins-" he said the word scathingly. "-sit over there, so go, please." Imogen and Arty stared at each other. Arty gave Imogen a small smile and went to the Slytherin table. Her father had told her that people don't care about what house you're in, but clearly they do. Just because she was a Slytherin- and had been for less than a day- people are rude to her. Sure, it was her first time, but she had never endured any kind of meanness from others, probably because her father had homeschooled her. As she sat at her table and tried to forget what had happened, a certain bleach-blonde haired boy beside her spoke up.

"Hello," he said. "Er, hi." Arty replied, looking at him. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?" he asked. "I'm, er, Arty Tenson." she said, staring into his eyes. He seemed unwaivered and didn't have any facial expressions. "Tenson? I think my father might know your father. Joe Tenson, isn't it?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. Yours might know mine, I'm not sure." Arty said truthfully. "Are you looking forward to your first day? I'm hoping it goes well, I'm looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts." "Yeah, me too." Arty smiled. "My friend too. But she's looking forward to everything." "Who's your friend?" Draco asked, taking a swig of his goblet. "Imogen, she's a Ravenclaw." Arty told him. "She's Muggle-born but she's read up on almost everything to do with Hogwarts and magic." "Oh." Draco nodded along, raising his eyebrow. "Well, looks like they're giving out our timetables." "Yep. Exciting." Arty said, casting him a sideways glance.

Professor Snape, with his greasy black hair, was walking past them with slips of paper in his hand. He touched his wand on it and gave it to Draco, and did the same for Arty.  
She looked at her timetable for today's lessons: 09.00- Flying class- Madam Hooch- Quidditch Pitch 09.45- Break 10.30- Transfiguration- Prof. McGonagall- Classroom 1B 12.00- Lunch 13.00- Potions- Prof. Snape- Dungeons 13.45- Break 14:30- Herbology- Prof. Sprout- Greenhouses 15:30- End of day

Arty thought her day looked quite good. She looked over at Imogen at the Ravenclaw table. Imogen hadn't gotten hers yet, as Professor Flitwick was struggling with giving the students their timetables. Imogen smiled at Arty, and Arty smiled back. It was almost nine, and Arty wanted to make sure she and Imogen went to the Quidditch pitch together, seeing as neither of them knew the way, it'd be more fun than going alone. Just then, Imogen thanked Flitwick as he gave her her timetable and she looked over it and gave Arty and thumbs-up. Arty mimed at Arty 'wait for me when you get outside' as the bell rang loudly, hurting her eardrums. Everyone got up and walked out of the Great Hall, Arty nearly getting trampled by the bigger students who seemed to have shown no remorse at all at making her robes slightly muddy at the bottom. It was the first day, how had they gotten their shoes muddy, she thought. Imogen poked Arty on the arm and smiled at her. "Hello," Imogen said. "Have you got Flying next?" "Yeah, I do. Do you know where the Quidditch pitch is?" Arty asked, as the two began to walk out of the Entrance Hall and into the sunlit courtyard with the large group of students chatting. "No, but we could ask." Imogen said. Just as they were a foot away from the door, Peeves the Poltergeist flew past. "Excuse me," Imogen called out to him. "Can you tell us where the Quidditch pitch is?" Peeves laughed and spat at her. Imogen gasped as Peeves flew away, laughing happily to himself.  
"Charming," Arty said. "Maybe we should just find out ourselves. It'd be an adventure, wouldn't it?"  
"Yeah, I guess."

They walked into the courtyard outside, into a door by the courtyard, down the stairs, into another corridor and outside just opposite the pitch. It had gone very quickly and luckily. "Well, we did that fast..." Arty said, walking towards the pitch. "What an adventure." she added sarcastically.

As they reached the pitch, so did other students. They were told to stand by a broomstick and stick their arms out and yell 'Up!'  
Imogen was struggling. She started to feel self-concious and kept looking around at other people who were doing the same thing.  
"Up!" she siad, starting to get frustrated. "Up! Up, up, up, up, up, UP! Ugh!" "Are you alright?" Arty asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that it's not working. I'm doing everything right but it's against me!" Imogen said, annoyed. "Maybe you're not relaxed enough. Just stick your arm out and calm down, then say 'up'." Arty instructed. Imogen nodded and flipped her hair out of her face. She held her arm out over her unmoving broom on the grass. She took a deep breath and said, "Up." The broomstick suddenly jumped up and she grabbed onto it, nearly falling over because of the force. "You did it!" Arty said happily, as she held her own broom in her hand. "Thanks!"

"Shut up, you show off!" Pansy yelled to her, from across the grass. Her broom was still on the ground and her Slytherin friends were next to her, laughing along with her. "Yeah!" one of them said. "You're just a stupid little show off!"  
"Ignore them, Arty, they're not worth it." Imogen whispered to Arty, who nodded, but those words stuck with her for the rest of the day.

"Okay," started Madam Hooch. "Now, mount your brooms- but don't fly off!" But, of course, a boy called Neville had accidentally started fly off, screaming in fright. Madam Hooch shouted at him to come back down, but he couldn't control it. Everybody watched as he hit the tree and fell to the ground in pain and agony. Madam Hooch ran up to him and helped him, then took him to the Hospital Wing, instructing everyone to stay put. "Oh, that poor boy." said Imogen, supressing her laughter. "I shouldn't laugh."

At break-time about ten minutes later, Arty and Imogen went to the Transfiguration courtyard. They sat at a bench as they snacked and talked about how they were looking forward to Transfiguration. "Do you think Professor McGonagall's nice?" Imogen asked. "I don't know, but I hope so." Arty answered, taking a bite out of her chocolate frog. "Oh, look, Nicolas Flamel. Who's this guy?" she said, showing the chocolate frog card to Imogen, who shrugged.

Transfiguration went well, but two students were quite late and came in when they were doing some quiet work as Professor McGonagall watched them, transfigured as a tabby. Arty and Imogen sat next to each other, to help one another, but they found the work somewhat confusing.

Lunch was a better affair, despite not being a lesson. Arty and Imogen sat together at the Hufflepuff table so nobody on their tables told the other to leave. The tables at lunch were emptier than they were at breakfast, as most people were outside. Arty and Imogen decided to leave the Great Hall and go exploring before the next lesson began. So, they did.  
They chose to explore the outside first, going to every courtyard. They enjoyed the Transfiguration courtyard the most as a large group of fifth and sixth years were watching two sixth years play Exploding Snap, which was incredibly amusing. "Come on, Chris!" a girl yelled. "SHANIA! SHANIA!" A small crowd of four people sang aloud. "Chris, you suck," said a Gryffindor boy who couldn't stop laughing as the cards kept exploding in the players' faces.

Next was the Viaduct Courtyard, which was, by far, the most creepy-looking- and Arty and Imogen liked it for that reason. Only one person was there- a seventh year Slytherin student who was feeding his owl. He looked at Arty and Imogen who were eyeing him. "What?" he said aggressively. Arty and Imogen, taken aback, left the courtyard.

By the time they'd reached the Central Tower Courtyard, it was time for their Potions lesson, which they'd been dreading. They'd heard that Professor Snape was scary and nobody really liked him.

At the dungeons, all the first years were quiet, waiting at the door for Snape to tell them to come in. And he did. Arty and Imogen sat at a table at the back, hoping to be as far away from him as possible. Arty listened to him intently, finding every single word he uttered as interesting as the one before. Imogen was making notes frivolously, writing every word he said down. Her quill was violently scratching her parchment and the boy next to her gave her a dirty look as she turned the parchment over to continue writing. Soon enough, though, the lesson finished, as did the school day not long after that. Arty had found Herbology boring and tedious, whereas Imogen thought the exact opposite.

"Can we go to the library? I need to write to my dad. I promised him, you see." Arty told Imogen. "Sure. I need to get started on reading up on asphodel too, that was really interesting in Potions today." Imogen replied.

At the library, Arty and Imogen found a spot to sit at, where Arty got out a piece of parchment, quill and ink while Imogen took out a book about Asphodel. Arty thought long and hard about what to write; she wanted to tell her dad everything- how much she missed him, what had happened, how she'd made a friend already, just like he had said. So she wrote.

'Dear Dad,

My first day has gone really well. I made a friend on the train. Her name's Imogen, she's in Ravenclaw and we're really close now. Also, I got Sorted into Slytherin last night. I haven't had all of my lessons just yet but I'm really enjoying Potions, even though we didn't make anything yet. I'm liking school so far. Like you said, it's really pretty.  
Me and Imogen went around to three different courtyards, and it was really fun. Anyway, I'll write to you again hopefully.

Miss you lots,  
Arty xx'

She read it over again and again. She didn't want to mention Pansy because she knew it would make him panic and she didn't want that. She just left it like that and told Imogen that she was going to send it off at the Owlery now. Imogen checked out the book and the two walked through the cold September grounds to the Owlery.

All in all, they thought it had been a very good day.


	4. Irritated and Shocked

CHAPTER FOUR: Irritated and Shocked

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Each morning went the same for Arty and Imogen: Going to the Great Hall in the morning for breakfast, walking to lessons together, spending breaks and lunch together and doing homework in the library together. Arty's father had replied to her letter the following day and had flown in with the owls. A grey barn owl landed on the Slytherin table in front of Arty, beckoning her to untie the letter from its leg. Arty read over the letter and smiled at how her father had written that it didn't matter that she was in Slytherin.

At the weekend, Imogen had recieved her very own letter from her parents stating that her little sister had broken the mantelpiece somehow. Imogen was sure that her sister was a witch, too, and couldn't stop talking about it during Saturday morning in the Great Hall, as the weekend sun came through the large glass windows, making everything look like a warm orange colour. "Apparently, she flew onto the fan on the ceiling in our parents' room!" she said excitedly. "That's cool." Arty said, trying to feel as enthusiastic as Imogen, who immediately saw through her.  
"Sorry," she said. "I'm just excited that she can do magic, too. So, what do you want to do today?" Arty thought through it. Although they couldn't go to every courtyard and a part of her wanted to, she felt like it'd be a waste of the day. "Maybe we should go on an adventure inside. We could go places we haven't been in the castle." Imogen's big brown eyes widened. "Yes!" she said.

The girls left the Hall and ran up the Grand Staircase in excitement. Imogen's foot got caught in the false step, and Arty had to pull her foot out, causing the two girls to fall back a couple of steps. Luckily, there wasn't anyone there to see- apart from Filch, who mumbled things under his breath. Arty and Imogen ran up to the third floor corridor, which Dumbledore had said was 'out of bounds'.  
Arty was about to run through it before Imogen pulled her hoodie back. "What was that for?" Arty asked, fixing her green hoodie.  
"Professor Dumbledore said we can't go in there! It's out of bounds. We could get a detention or something." Imogen informed her sounding panicky.  
"Oh, come on, Imogen. Where's your sense of adventure? Aren't you even a little bit curious?" Arty asked. Imogen stared into the dark corridor and sighed, nodding with embarrassment. "Well, there you go. If we get in trouble, I'll say it was my fault and I'll get in trouble since almost everyone dislikes Slytherins."  
"I don't hate Slytherins!" Imogen said defiantly.  
"I know, that's why I said almost everyone. You're one of the good ones." Arty said. "Now, come on, and let's hope we don't get caught." Arty walked on quickly to make sure nobody saw her, whereas Imogen trod on the ground slowly, looking left and right constantly, afraid that somebody would see them.

They walked on in the darkness and stayed quiet. Imogen's heavy breathing was the only thing audible, and that seemed to be getting on Arty's nerves. "Sorry, Imogen, but can you breathe a little quieter? I know you're not too happy about being here, but-"  
"Happy? No, no, I'm thrilled!" Imogen said loudly. "Absolutely thrilled, Arty!"  
"You know, I think we should go back. You don't seem comfortable here. I'm sorry about this. Let's go back." Arty grabbed Imogen by her cardigan as she couldn't see exactly where she was standing and turned around.

In front of them was a tall, black-robed man who was holding a lit wand to his face, revealing his identity- Professor Snape. Arty could hear Imogen take in deep breaths and hyperventilate. "Oh, goodness, oh, goodness!" she hissed to herself.  
"Miss Tenson, Miss Clarke, might I ask...what are you doing here on the third floor corridor, when the headmaster himself stated that it is...out of bounds?" he asked in an intimidating tone of voice.  
"Er..." Arty began. "We...got lost."  
"Lost, Miss Tenson? And I presume that would explain why your friend Miss Clarke is currently violently hyperventilating?" Snape said. Arty cast a sideways glance at Imogen, trying hard not to stop facing Snape. She saw that Imogen's face had gone pale, thanks to the light from Snape's wand. Imogen was taking in deep breaths quickly. "I suggest you take her to the Hospital Wing." Snape told Arty, who was beginning to sweat. Arty nodded and pulled Imogen with her, past Snape and back towards where they came in from. Just then, Snape turned and spoke again, his wand's light still on his face. "Oh, and Miss Tenson..." Arty turned round. "...don't go to the third floor corridor again."  
Arty gulped and walked off towards the light again, Imogen starting to calm down beside her.

To calm her down a bit more, Arty decided the library would be the best to ease her emotions. Arty sat Imogen at a table and grabbed a random book from a nearby shelf, opened to a random page and stuck it in Imogen's face, forcing her to smell the book.  
"Oh..." Imogen said as she calmed down.  
"Thank goodness. Are you okay?" Arty asked, sitting opposite her.  
"Um, I think so. Sorry I panicked so much. I guess it was too much for me." Imogen apologised, looking down at the wooden table she was sitting at.  
"It's fine. It was my fault, I forced you to come with me." Arty replied, playing with her fingernails.  
"No, it's okay. I need to do more things out of my comfort zone. I'm too...restricted." Imogen said.  
"It was good, then?" Arty asked, surprised. "Can we do it again?"  
"Yeah, sure!" Imogen exclaimed, just as the librarian walked past, whispering 'HUSH!' to them.

Sunday was more relaxed, the two girls were in the Great Hall and hung out in the Quad. They finished off their homework in the library in the afternoon and then went for dinner in the Great Hall, and went to bed. Then Monday came. Arty once again awoke to Pansy Parkinson talking behind her back, and also to her face. Arty had just gotten dressed after taking a shower and Pansy began to fire shots at her.  
"You don't need to shower, it won't help you. You'll keep stinking like rotten eggs no matter what you do." Pansy said to her on Monday morning. Arty scoffed. "Pansy, you're confusing me with yourself." she retorted. Pansy's mouth opened wide in shock and she pulled out her wand from her robe pocket, pointing it at Arty who stepped back in surprise.  
"Didn't expect that, did you, you stupid blood traitor?!" she exclaimed.  
"You don't even know any combat spells!" Arty laughed. "All we've learnt so far is Wingardium Leviosa, which you can't do properly, and we've just done theory so far."  
"So what?! I'm lethal, Tenson, and you know it." Pansy said, still pointing her wand in Arty's face. Arty pushed her hand away, picked up her bag and walked out of the girls' dormitory.

Potions was the first lesson, and the class was taught the different types of vials. Though Arty couldn't wait until they actually started to make potions, she found the theory lessons quite tedious. She and Imogen would give each other looks throughout the lesson whenever Goyle at the table on their right said something stupid, like 'Are lemons vegetables? They're yellow, so I guess so."  
Snape had made them take notes throughout the lesson and gave them a homework due on Wednesday, the next lesson, about what certain vials are used for- six and a half inches.  
Arty groaned, as she wanted to go to the Quidditch try-outs the next day instead of doing boring Potions homework the whole day in the library.

"I thought you didn't want to play Quidditch anymore?" Imogen asked her that morning break.  
"I want to try it out again. I'm going to try out for Seeker." Arty told her whilst they walked around the Quad. "It's just that the Potions homework is getting in the way."  
"Do it today, then." Imogen told her. "That way you can go to the pitch tomorrow and you won't have to do work. Besides, you can do the work after the try-outs, too. How long is it going to take?"  
"I don't know, but I just want it to get out of the way." Arty said as the bell rang, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

That night, Arty sat in the Slytherin common room at the table behind the sofas and laid out her piece of parchment in front of her, with her ink and quill. She dipped her quill into the ink pot and began to write, just as Draco Malfoy sat next to her. "Evening," he said.  
Arty irritatably looked up at him as he smudged her work. "Hi," was all she could muster from her annoyance.  
"You doing the Potions work, eh?" he asked. "Yes." she said. It was obvious- she had just written 'Potions homework' at the top of the page. "The Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow." Draco said flatly.  
"I'm aware of that." Arty replied, laying down her quill on the table. This was going to take some time.  
"I was going to try out for Seeker, y'know. That Potter got into the team last week just because he's The Boy Who Lived."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. At least Slytherin isn't putting anyone on the team just because they're famous. Everyone in the team has talent." Draco said.  
"True, true."  
"Are you thinking of trying out?" Draco caught her off guard.  
"Er, maybe. Why?" she replied.  
"We could go down to the pitch together."  
"No, it's fine, I'm going with my friend." Arty told him.  
"The Mudblood?" Draco asked disgustedly. Arty stared at him for a while.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Have fun with your homework." Draco got up and went to the dormitory. Arty watched him go and thought about what he had said.


	5. Quidditch Try-Outs

CHAPTER FIVE: Quidditch Try-Outs

For Arty, Tuesday came too slowly and frankly, it was too cold. The morning had started with rain and things got sunny but cold soon after. Arty was counting down the hours to the try-outs at five. During the first period, Arty wasn't listening to Professor Sprout, causing a herb to get into her eyes, blinding her for half an hour. Defence Against The Dark Arts wasn't better. Arty would get irritated so much whenever Quirrell stuttered, which was all the time, and banged the table in frustration when he couldn't say the word 'spell'. Charms was somewhat better. After a pep talk from Imogen- "Calm the heck down, Arty! Calm the BLOODY heck down!"- she was actually focussing in the class, although the charm she casted nearly blinded Seamus opposite her. Finally, it was Transfiguration. Arty's sketch of a quill turning into a goblet was widely congratulated by Professor McGonagall.

Then it was five o'clock. Arty had jumped off the bench in the Great Hall and ran out towards the Quidditch pitch, Imogen running to follow her. At the pitch, they saw the Slytherin Quidditch team's captain Marcus Flint floating on his broom, as about twenty people were standing on the grass talking- they all looked older than Arty.  
Arty and Imogen stood behind the tall crowd of Slytherins hoping to get a place on the team. Flint began to speak.

"You are all here for a place on the best Quidditch team at Hogwarts- SLYTHERIN!" he screamed, and everyone cheered- apart from Arty and Imogen. "We have a space for Seeker, Keeper and one Beater. Three of you will be lucky enough to join the team that will beat every other house in this school at the end of the year, and we WILL get the Quidditch Cup! Now, all of you- get in a line and state what role you are trying out for."  
Imogen sat at the stands, pulling her hood up so they didn't see that she wasn't a Slytherin.

The crowd did so easily and first up was a tall boy with blonde hair.  
"State you name and role you are going for!" Flint yelled, floating near to Imogen, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Terrence Higgs, Seeker!" the boy yelled back, grabbing the broomstick a Beater next to him gave to him. Terrence mounted his broom as the Beater opened the box of balls and released the Golden Snitch which started to fly around the whole pitch with unimaginable speed. Terrence shot off on his broom, following the Snitch as Arty watched with admiration. He stopped and floated high up in mid-air for a few seconds, looking around the pitch for the Snitch. Without warning, he quickly flew towards the stands while Marcus Flint was flying behind him, acting as the opposition team, kicking Terrence sideways. Terrence then turned around with no effort, shot downwards and for a while, it looked like he had lost control of his broom and was about to hit the grass face-on. But all of a sudden, he flew upwards and reached out for something that couldn't be seen beneath the grey clouds up high above and grabbed onto the Snitch. He landed to cheering from fellow students who were trying out. He smiled a smug smile and handed the broom to the Beater from earlier and cracked his knuckles, walking to the back of the line, throwing the Snitch into the box where it came from.

Arty turned to look at Imogen at the stands and gave each other a look that they knew said 'Oh my God'.

Next up was a red-haired sixth-year girl with vibrant hazel eyes, who grabbed the broom Terrence had flown on. "Bronwyn Maddux, Beater!" she yelled to Flint in a strong Welsh accent. Her blonde friend behind her giggled and poked her in the back.

Bronwyn had flown incredibly well- Arty was very jealous as she watched her do such professional-looking twists and turns. Bronwyn had even grabbed onto the broom with one hand as she avoided the Bludger, hitting it with her bat. She was doing well until she looked down at the crowd and screamed, "I'm in!" which lead her to hit one of the goal posts and fall to the ground, nearly breaking every bone in her body. Marcus Flint didn't look very impressed.

Next up was Jamie Llewelyn Jameson, a very privelaged and spoilt Slytherin boy with brunette hair- he was incredibly wealthy and came from a well-know family, but that didn't make him good at Quidditch. He was trying out for Keeper and got scared of the Quaffle getting thrown at the goal posts he was supposed to be gaurding. He would scream at them to stop but everybody seemed so amused, they decided to keep it going on. Jamie then let go of his broom to try and punch the Quaffle away but his broom started to move downwards, and he was going to hit the ground soon. Just one inch away from the ground, his broom stopped and he was floating...but he still managed to 'fall' and yell "My arm's broken!" Of course, everybody laughed- even Arty and Imogen. The older Slytherin boys took out their wands and in unison said "Levicorpus!" which made Jamie jump up into the air and hang upside down. He stayed like that for a while.

Shellyana Mackavoy was a seventh year girl who decided to try out for Keeper- it was unsuccessful. She was flying around the pitch aimlessly with a huge grin on her face the whole time, but the smile was wiped off when an owl which was delivering a parcel glided past and got tangled in her huge doghnut bun. Shellyana tried to fight it off with her hands and her wand but to no avail. In the end, she ran out of the pitch crying with her friend Tyrone, a fellow seventh year Slytherin, jogging up to her and giving her a consoling hug.

Arty was having too much fun watching everyone else that she forgot she was going to try out, too until Marcus Flint shouted at her from his broom by the goal posts. "OI!" he bellowed from above. "Midget! It's your turn!" The sky had gone cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. Arty's hands were freezing, but she wasn't going to complain. "Artemis Tenson, Seeker!" she said as loud as she could. The older Slytherins around her- all in their fourth to seventh years- started laughing at her. "She's tiny!" "She'll slip off that broom, the poor midget." "Give the little one a chance, she'll humiliate herself! We can have a laugh after."

Arty looked back at Imogen, who was giving her double thumbs up. Arty turned back and grabbed the Nimbus One-Thousand from the ground as the Beater was too busy laughing at her to hand it to her. She mounted it, ready to prove all the idiots surrounding her wrong. She flew off to the other end of the pitch and looked around, searching for the Golden Snitch which was inevitably wandering around somewhere. There- by Marcus was the glittering ball. It was flickering around him and Marcus wasn't paying attention. She went for it, she was ready, she knew she was doing well. She was proving them all wrong! She was going to gloat to Flint, show him what she was made of. She could become the next Seeker for the Slytherin team, she knew it, she was good enough. She had momentum, it was going well...but then the broom stopped. It wasn't moving...at all. It was all very confusing. She looked around- why did it stop? Obviously that was when Marcus Flint chose to watch. Arty was getting desperate now. She jumped on the broom but it was staying stationary. She couldn't understand what had happened. Of course, that was when she went crashing down- literally! Arty was humiliated, embarrassed and whatever words described how awful she was feeling. Without talking, she got up from the floor, walked past Jamie's upside-down hanging now-unconscious body and out of the pitch, as she heard the echoing laughter and jeering coming to her direction from the Slytherin dogs. She'd had enough- especially when she bumped into none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"I knew it," she said, sneering. "You're rubbish at Quidditch." Arty pushed past her with an angry frown on her face; she didn't want to deal with that materialistic bully right now.  
Imogen was behind her, running to help and comfort. Pansy tried to trip her up but Imogen skilfully jumped over her foot, not forgetting to give her a dirty look as she did so.

"Are you alright, Arty?" Imogen asked, the Sun setting behind them.  
"No!" Arty replied. "I don't know what the hell happened. The bloody broom stopped moving!"  
"Maybe the batteries stopped working." Imogen joked. Arty gave her a confused look. "I-It's a...a Muggle thing." she explained quietly, looking down. "Look, we should just go back inside and have dinner. Forget this happened. Don't care about what those silly people think or say. You know the truth and that's what matters, right?"  
Arty didn't answer, and Imogen didn't speak. She knew that Arty didn't want to speak, so they walked back up to the castle in silence.


End file.
